What goes between us, is ours
by Imma Risk It
Summary: Missing-scene 6x09 - "The Doctor in the Photo"  e menção ao 6x10 - "The Body in the Bag" e menção a alguns episódios da Quinta Temporada 5x05/5x16 e 5x22.
1. Chapter 1

"_Eu cometi um erro. Eu perdi a minha chance..."_

"_A Hannah, ela não é um prémio de consolação. Eu a amo..."_

"_A última coisa que eu queria fazer era machucar você. Mas esses são os fatos..."_

"_Eu entendi, eu cometi um erro, meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo, eu posso ajustar isso..."_

"_Eu fiz isso..."_

"_Sim, você fez..."_

O caminho até a casa de Brennan foi feito em silêncio, e a rua dela demorou a aparecer.

Brennan ficou olhando para a rua pela janela do carro. Queria sair daquele carro, entrar em seu apartamento e chorar até não agüentar mais. Ela sabia que depois dessa declaração tudo entre eles poderia mudar.

Depois de alguns minutos, Booth parou na frente do apartamento de Brennan.

"Está entregue." Booth tentou esboçar um sorriso e finalmente olhou para Brennan

"Muito obrigada." Brenna olha para Booth, mas depois se virou para abrir a porta do carro

Booth segura o braço de Brennan, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu chame alguém para ficar com você?"

"Não, Booth. Não precisa. Como eu já tinha lhe dito antes, eu estou bem. Sozinha." Brennan se soltou e saiu do carro

Booth esperou Brennan entrar no prédio para sair. Ele também ficou sem reação depois da revelação dela.

Assim que Brennan chegou em casa, jogou sua bolsa e seu casaco no sofá e depois foi para a cozinha para abrir uma garrafa de vinho.

Booth chegou ao seu apartamento e foi direto para seu quarto. Deu graças a Deus por encontrar Hannah dormindo. Pelo menos ele não teria que dar algum tipo de desculpa por ter chegado tarde.

Brennan terminou com sua garrafa de vinho em tempo recorde, e depois se perguntou por que se sentia assim, afinal, para ela, o amor era um sentimento irracional. Mas depois ela percebeu o quanto ela mudou, principalmente quando se tratava de relacionamentos amorosos. Ela queria que Booth fosse feliz.

Booth não conseguia dormir com tudo que tinha acontecido hoje. Levantou-se devagar e foi para a cozinha tomar um pouco de whisky.

Brennan queria abrir mais uma garrafa de vinho, mas, quando levantou, sentiu-se tonta, e foi se arrastando até o quarto, onde se jogou em sua cama e dormiu em seguida.

As palavras de Brennan ecoavam na mente de Booth. Ela o amava, ela perdeu a chance dela.

"_Eu não devia ter nenhum arrependimento..."_

"_Eu cometi um erro, eu perdi a minha chance..."_

Booth tomou mais alguns goles de whisky e foi se deitar. Amanhã será um grande dia.

* * *

><p>Reviews me deixarão feliz!<p>

**E até o próximo! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Sabia que não deveria ter bebido muito, mas depois do que aconteceu ontem, ela resolveu encher a cara numa tentativa impossível de esquecer o que tinha acontecido na noite passada.

Booth acordou com Hannah enchendo-o de beijos e perguntando o porquê dele ter chegado tarde.

"Aquele caso foi muito cansativo para nós, especialmente para a Bones."

"Hmm, entendo. E como ela está?"

Ela tinha mesmo que perguntar isso?

"Ela estava cansada. Hannah, tem uma coisa que eu preciso dizer para você" Booth se sentou na cama e Hannah fez a mesma coisa.

"Pode dizer."

"Ontem, a Bones disse que me amava."

"E o que foi que você disse a ela?" Hannah o encarava, chocada pelo o que ele disse.

"Eu disse que eu estava com você, e que você não era um prêmio de consolação."

"Me responda uma coisa, Seeley. Você a ama?"

Booth ficou sem reação depois dessa pergunta. Mas tratou de responder o mais rápido que pode.

"Não, Hannah."

Ele estava mentindo para si mesmo.

* * *

><p>Brennan criou coragem para levantar para tomar banho. Depois seguiu para o Jeffersonian.<p>

Quando Brennan estava indo para a sua sala, deu de cara com uma Ângela sorridente.

"A noite foi boa ontem, hein querida?"

Brennan estava usando óculos escuros por causa das olheiras.

"Não aconteceu nada ontem, Ângela. Eu não tive nenhuma relação sexual, se é isso que você está insinuando. Agora eu tenho que ir para a minha sala."

"Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada, Brennan?" Ângela puxou a amiga pelo braço, fazendo a mesma olhar para ela.

"Não, Ângela. Eu estou bem. Eu preciso ir mesmo para a minha sala." Brennan se soltou e seguiu direto para sua sala.

Hodgins apareceu ao lado de Ângela e perguntou o que tinha acontecido com a Brennan.

"Ela insiste em dizer que não aconteceu nada, Hodgins. Mas tenho certeza que aconteceu. E eu vou descobrir."

Quando Brennan chegou a sua sala, seu celular tocou. Era Hannah.

"Oi, Hannah!" Brennan tentou responder o mais alegre que podia.

"Oi, Temperance."

"Então, vamos sair para beber hoje? A noite das garotas ainda está de pé?"

"Eu não sei. Tenho que cobrir uma matéria ainda hoje, e não sei se vai dar tempo."

"Oh. Tudo bem. Se você terminar mais cedo, você me avisa, ok?"

"Aviso sim. Até mais."

Brennan estava respondendo a alguns emails quando Booth chegou a sua sala.

"Temos um caso para resolver."

"Porque você não me ligou?" Brennan se recusa a olhar diretamente para ele.

"Eu esqueci de ligar para você. Agora podemos ir?" Booth deu um meio sorriso e os dois saíram.

O caminho até a cena do crime foi feito em silêncio. Depois de trinta minutos, eles chegaram.

"Homem, 32 anos. Caucusiano, Ferimento de entrada no peito, mas não há ferimento de saída. Mandem isso para o Jeffersonian."

"Só isso? Quer dizer que não dá para saber a causa da morte e nem quantos dias o corpo está aqui?"

"Não, Booth. Temos que levá-lo para o laboratório. Tem muita carne no corpo, e minha especialidade são os ossos." Brennan se levantou e olhou para ele, descartando as suas luvas.

* * *

><p>"Eu vou ter que sair. Me ligue quando eu puder ter acesso aos ossos, Dr. Cam."<p>

"Certo, Dr. Brennan." Cam estranhou o motivo da saída de Brennan.

Brennan encontrou Hannah cobrindo uma notícia perto do Royal Diner e foi falar com ela.

"Hannah! O que está acontecendo?"

"Ah, foi só um assalto que ocorreu." Hannah começou a andar e Brennan a seguiu.

"Hoje à noite não vamos poder sair para beber, não é?"

"Olha, eu não sei que horas eu vou terminar, Temperance." Hannah virou-se para falar com a Brennan.

"Hannah, porque eu sinto que está me evitando?" Brennan começou a ficar preocupada.

Será que o Booth disse a ela o que aconteceu ontem?

Não, ele não seria capaz.

"Temperance, o Seeley me contou o que aconteceu na noite passada. E eu não estou te evitando, eu estou muito ocupada."

Correção – Ele seria capaz.

Ela não queria acreditar que o Booth tinha contado isso a ela. Ela ficou com um aperto no peito e respirou fundo.

"Ele te contou?"

"Sim."

"Ainda vamos beber mais tarde? Não aceito não como resposta." Brennan deu um meio sorriso, depois dessa situação constrangedora.

"Ok, vamos beber mais tarde. Até mais!"

"Já posso analisar os ossos, Dr. Cam?"

"Ainda vai demorar um pouco."

As duas foram interrompidas por Booth.

"Bones! Onde você esteve?"

"Fui me encontrar com a Hannah. Marcamos de sair para beber mais tarde."

"Que bom. Noite de garotas, certo?"

"Sim."

"Dr. Brennan, há um ferimento de saída, atrás da segunda costela."

"Você deve ter cometido algum erro, Bones." Booth chegou mais perto da mesa aonde estava o corpo.

"Eu não cometo nenhum erro." Brennan fez questão de olhar para Booth.

Booth se sentiu fuzilado com o olhar que Brennan lançou para ele.

Cam percebeu a troca de olhares. Ela tinha que falar com a Angela sobre isso.

"Você não deve ter visto porque a área estava muito degradada e dificultava a visualização." Cam apontou para a área do ferimento de saída.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

O dia seguiu normal. Cam contou a Ângela sobre o que tinha acontecido na sala de autópsia, e isso fez com que Ângela ficasse mais curiosa para saber o que tinha acontecido.

O homen se chamava Thomas Jason, ele foi morto pela sua mulher, Katherine, pois ela descobriu que ele estava tendo um caso com uma colega de trabalho, Kim Johnson.

Brennan mais uma vez disse que ciúme era o motivo mais irracional para se matar alguém.

* * *

><p>Quando Brennan estava saindo, seu celular tocou.<p>

"Oi, Hannah! Então, vamos nos encontrar no Fouding Fathers?"

"Claro! Consegui terminar mais cedo. Te encontro lá em trinta minutos, certo?"

"Certo. Até mais!"

Quando Brennan estava saindo da sua sala, Ângela apareceu.

"Querida, precisamos conversar. Sinto que aconteceu algo com você e o Booth, e você não quer me contar."

"Não aconteceu nada, Ângela. Quem foi que te disse isso?" Brennan odiava mentir para sua amiga, mas não queria contar isso agora

"A Cam. Ela percebeu as trocas de olhares e vocês não se falaram muito. Alias, parece que vocês não se falaram direito, e você não foi com ele interrogar a mulher e a amante."

Brennan suspirou. Não iria adiantar esconder nada dela.

"Sim, Ângela. Aconteceu algo entre eu e o Booth. Mas não posso te contar nada agora. Vou me encontrar com a Hannah."

Brennan ia saindo da sua sala, mas Ângela segurou o braço de Brennan, fazendo com que a mesma olhasse para ela.

"Eu sabia! Eu sabia que tinha acontecido algo. E você vai me contar. E ai de você se não me contar."

"Ok, eu conto para você depois" Brennan sorriu "Mas agora eu tenho que ir. Até mais."

* * *

><p>Brennan e Hannah conversaram amenidades, mas quando Hannah começou a falar sobre relacionamentos, Brennan se sentiu desconfortável.<p>

"Quero que saiba, Temperance, que eu quero que você seja feliz."

"Obrigada, Hannah."

"Barman, mais duas."

Hannah percebeu que tinha um cara do outro lado do balcão olhando para elas.

"Acho que aquele cara está olhando para você."

Assim que Brennan olhou para ver quem era o cara, ele acenou e ela retribuiu.

"Isso acontece freqüentemente. Eu sou muito bonita." Brennan bebeu mais uma dose.

"Vou pedir mais duas, você ainda consegue beber?"

"Claro, tenho alta tolerância para álcool." Brennan sorriu.

Hannah fez sinal para o barman para trazer mais duas.

"Saúde."

"Saúde!"

O homem do outro lado do balcão não parava de olhar para as duas. Depois de muito tempo ele chegou para falar com elas.

"Posso te pagar um drink?" O cara olhou para Brennan.

"Bem, eu vou embora. Vejo você amanhã" Hannah estava se levantando para sair.

"Não, espere. Eu queria pagar um drink para as duas. O que acham?"

"Não, Deus, não" Brennan começou a rir

"Cai fora, seu maluco."

O homem saiu e as duas começaram a rir.

"Você acredita nisso?" Hannah tentava se recuperar do acesso de riso.

"Barman? Mais duas!"

"Barman!" Hannah levantou o copo.

"Mais duas!" Brennan fez a mesma coisa e sorriu.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Quando Brennan chegou ao seu apartamento, deu de cara com Booth na porta do seu apartamento.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Precisamos conversar."

"Mas tem que ser agora? Está tarde e eu preciso dormir." Brennan abriu a sua porta, mas quando ia entrar, Booth segurou seu braço.

"Porque você está me evitando?" Booth olhava fixo para Brennan.

"Eu não estou te evitando. Alias, quem deveria estar te fazendo essa pergunta era eu." Brennan tentava se soltar, mas não obteve sucesso.

"O que? Porque você acha isso?" Booth segurou mais forte o braço de Brennan.

"Você que deveria me responder, não acha?" Brennan finalmente conseguiu se soltar "Eu não estou em condições de conversar sobre isso agora. Eu bebi com a Hannah e não estou me sentindo bem. Até amanhã, Booth."

Quando Brennan ia fechando a porta, Booth segurou mais uma vez o braço de Brennan.

"Eu não vou conseguir esperar até amanhã para saber o porquê de você estar me evitando." Booth olhou fixo nos olhos de sua parceira.

Eles sustentaram o olhar por alguns minutos. Booth pensou consigo mesmo se era melhor ter esperado até amanhã.

Brennan já estava ficando nervosa com essa situação e mandou a sua paciência – que parecia já ter se esgotado – ir para o inferno.

"Se você quer assim, então vamos conversar. Além do mais, eu preciso fazer uma pergunta para você." Assim que Booth afroxou o aperto em seu braço, ela se soltou e se afastou, fazendo com que Booth entrasse.

Assim que Booth entrou, Brennan fechou a porta com força e se aproximou de seu sofá, onde Booth já estava sentado.

"Antes de começar essa conversa, eu gostaria de saber uma coisa." Brennan tentava se acalmar, mas não conseguiu. "Porque você contou para a Hannah que eu me declarei para você?" Brennan sentou ao lado de Booth.

Boa pergunta.

Realmente era uma boa pergunta.

Teria sido mais fácil ele ter começado.

Ou ter esperado até o dia seguinte.

Mas sua temosia levou à maior.

E eis o resultado.

Será que ele ficou com medo dela descobrir por si só e achar que ele ainda a amava?

Mas ele ainda a ama.

Booth demorou a responder e olhou para a sua parceira, que torcia as mãos, esperando pela resposta dele.

"Me responda, Booth, porque você contou para ela?"

Afinal, era só uma pergunta boba, não era?

Ele não sente mais nada por ela.

Ou sente?

"Porque eu queria que a minha relação com a Hannah fosse aberta." Ele mentiu. "Porque eu acho que a nossa relação está ficando mais séria." Ele mentiu descaradamente.

Brennan se levantou do sofá e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, antes de começar a falar.

"Pelo o que eu me lembre, nas suas relações, você não saia contando para as suas namoradas sobre as coisas que aconteciam entre nós. Quero dizer, quando eu contei para o Andrew sobre a sua comida favorita, você ficou bem furioso."

Booth levantou, mas não disse nada.

"Depois que o Andrew contou para você que eu tinha contado a ele a respeito de sua comida favorita, você ficou furioso, e tinha me dito que _'o que acontece entre nós, é só nosso.'_ Lembra?" Brennan chegou mais perto.

"Mas aquilo foi diferente, Bones. Não dá para comparar."

"Tem certeza disso, Booth? A Hannah iria gostar que você ficasse dizendo a ela algumas das minhas coisas favoritas enquanto você está com ela? Eu aposto que você não tem tempo de fazer isso."

Touché.

"_Será que eu fiz o certo ao contar para a Hannah? Ou fiz isso por medo?"_ Booth pensava. Será que ainda tinha sentimentos pela Brennan? Não, isso não era possível. Ou era?

"Eu não falo disso com a Hannah, Bones. E se eu falasse, ela poderia dizer que é porque passamos muito tempo juntos, ou não iria gostar."

"Viu! Era disso que eu estava falando! Agora eu te pergunto, e aquela história de _'o que acontece entre nós, é só nosso?' _Oh, espere. Nem sei se dar para confiar mais em você, Booth!" Brennan gritou exasperada. Só depois se deu conta do que havia acabado de dizer.

Booth estava tentando ficar o mais calmo que podia, mas depois disso, ele viu sua paciência ir para o inferno.

Brennan viu quando ele fechou a mão em punho e seus olhos ficarem mais escuros.

"Porque você está dizendo isso, Brennan?" Booth chegou mais perto dela.

_Brennan._ Não _Bones._ Brennan_._

Brennan se sentiu magoada. Mas tinha que saber por que ele a estava evitando. E já que ela tinha dito que não confiava mais nele, deveriam esclarecer isso de uma vez por todas.

"Porque depois dessa viagem, tudo mudou entre nós, Booth. A nossa amizade, a nossa parceria ficou abalada. Você não parece mais o mesmo."

"Você queria que eu voltasse como, Brennan? Depois de você ter me rejeitado?"

"Ah, então é isso? Você voltou diferente comigo porque eu não quis dar um passo adiante porque eu tinha medo! E aquela história de _'eu vou seguir em frente'_? Você está com a Hannah agora, Booth. E ontem você havia me dito que ainda a amava, e que ela não era um prêmio de consolação. Ou eu estou errada? Ou melhor dizendo, ou você está errado sobre os seus sentimentos por ela?" Brennan falava alto, sem se importar.

Bingo.

Ela tinha razão. Porque ele estaria agindo assim com ela, se ele estava em um relacionamento estável e sério? Ele mesmo tinha dito isso para sua parceira.

Booth viu os olhos de Brennan escurecerem. Ele sabia que ela estava ficando com raiva. – Ou melhor, ela já estava com raiva.

Ele chegou mais perto de sua parceira, e notou que a respiração dela estava alterada.

Ela não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele, mas ela tinha que se afastar. Ambos estavam muito exaltados.

"Eu acho... eu acho pararmos por aqui, Booth." Brennan ainda continuou olhando para ele, mas se afastou um pouco.

"Não, Brennan. Você vai me ouvir." Booth puxou o braço dela mais uma vez.

"Então vamos lá, Booth. Sou todo ouvidos." Brennan soltou seu braço e olhou sério para ele.

"Eu não queria dizer aquilo, sobre eu ter voltado diferente com você por causa daquilo que tinha acontecido entre nós." Booth falava com mais calma, e entrelaçou sua mão com a de Brennan, mas ela afastou seu braço. Ele sentiu a perda. "Eu não sabia como eu iria reagir quando te visse, mesmo estando em um relacionamento com a Hannah. Seria tudo diferente. Me desculpe mesmo pela forma que eu te tratei nesses últimos meses. Eu fui um fraco. Fiquei com tanto medo de saber como iria reagir que não percebi que a nossa parceria estava se esvaindo aos poucos. Me desculpe, mesmo." Booth estava sendo sincero.

Brennan sabia que tudo o que ele tinha acabado de falar era sincero. Afinal de contas, ele queria seguir em frente. Mas ela percebeu que os sentimentos dele estavam confusos.

"Eu entendo, Booth. E eu não estava te evitando. Eu só não sabia o momento certo para te perguntar aquilo." Brennan ainda olhava para seu parceiro, sua respiração voltando ao normal.

"Não gosto quando brigamos..." Booth pegou a mão de Brennan e com a outra mão ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo da mesma, colocando atrás da orelha.

"Nem eu..." Brennan chegou mais perto.

Perto demais.

"Então... a partir de hoje, tudo o que acontece entre nós, é só nosso. Certo?" Booth esboçou seu sorriso charmoso e não recuou.

"Tem certeza de que quer isso, Booth?" Brennan ficou ansiosa. Ela tinha se aproximado demais dele e ele não tinha recuado.

"Tenho. Não quero que nada mais abale a nossa parceria."

"Booth. Me responda uma coisa. Você ainda sente algo por mim?" Brennan olhava sério para Booth.

Mas de onde ela tirou essa idéia?

Ela já sabia da resposta.

Mas mesmo assim, ousou em perguntar.

Booth se aproximou ainda mais e fechou os centímetros de distância que separavam os dois.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan não recuou. Booth alisou o rosto dela e imediatamente Brennan fechou os olhos. Ele não podia negar que um certo clima ficou no ar durante essa discussão.

Sim, ele sentia algo por Brennan.

Mas ainda tinha Hannah na jogada.

Ele queria beijá-la agora mesmo, mas ele ainda tinha um pouco de auto-controle, que logo se esvaiu quando Brennan colocou as suas mãos no peito dele.

"Me responda, Booth. Ainda sente algo por mim?" Brennan sentia a respiração dele muito perto e via os olhos de seu parceiro ficarem mais escuros.

Isso era algum tipo de teste para deixá-lo confuso?

Mas ele já estava confuso.

Não sabia se amava a Hannah.

Não sabia se ainda sentia algo pela Brennan.

Booth não respondeu. Apenas roçou seus lábios nos lábios de sua parceira. Ele sentiu Brennan retesar o corpo.

Depois de alguns minutos nesse roçar insuportável, Brennan pôs os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijou, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Booth não recuou. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura de Brennan e puxou para perto dele.

O beijo seguiu em ritmo lento e torturante. Mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar.

"_O que você está fazendo? Pare já com isso! Ele é um homem comprometido!"_ A parte racional do cérebro de Brennan gritava, pedindo para que ela parasse com isso, mas ela parecia não ouvir. O beijo tirou o resto de racionalidade que ainda restava dela.

Brennan pôs as mãos no rosto de Booth, se afastando dele. Quebrando o momento intenso.

O cérebro dela levou a melhor.

Os dois queriam isso. Ela sabia. Mas mesmo assim, era errado.

E ainda tinha Hannah na jogada.

Hannah.

O não-prêmio de consolação de Booth.

Booth abriu os olhos, um pouco assustado.

"Você... precisa ir, Booth. Está tarde e a Hannah pode estar preocupada." Brennan se afastou de Booth.

"Você está certa. Nos vemos amanhã, Bones." Booth se dirigiu a porta e Brennan o seguiu.

_Bones. Bones._

Ele não estava mais bravo.

"Até amanhã, Booth." Brennan abriu a porta.

Booth a puxou para um beijo rápido.

Ela não se afastou.

Muito pelo contrário.

Com uma facilidade incrível ela o puxou para dentro do seu apartamento e fechou a porta com o pé.

O beijo se tornou mais erótico. E exigente.

A necessidade de tocar se tornou cada vez maior. E insuportável.

Gemidos. Susurros. Risos (?). E murmúrios ecoando apartamento adentro.

Peças de roupas foram esquecidas no caminho até o quarto de Brennan.

Realmente a noite terminou diferente para ambos.

E a Hannah?

Ai já é outra história.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eu adorei os comentários! Fiquei feliz em saber que vocês gostaram. :)<strong>

**E sim, termina aqui. :(**

**E desculpem pela demora para postar. É porque eu estava em semana de provas e queria deixar vocês curiosas. E parece que deu certo!**


End file.
